Love Amongst Dragons
by theFlyingHobbit
Summary: This is the final Agni Kai battle between Zuko and Azula, brother and sister, a conversation of fire. This is the story of Azula, the once-glorious princess of the Fire Nation. She ruled with fear, and the only thing she desired was power. But what was she really like behind her dragon-like exterior?


**Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender. **

* * *

It all comes down to this. The battle that was always meant to be. Agni kai. My brother was foolish to challenge me. He's not fit to be Fire Lord. He's too weak, too cowardly, and he is nothing like me.

I despise him. He ran away to play hero with the Avatar. He betrayed his nation and his family.

Although, it is amusing to see that he's trying so hard. But he will only fail.

_"The Ember Island Players ruined the story again," Zuko complained. "_Love Amongst Dragons_ doesn't go like that."_

_"They're horrible actors," Azula said. "I don't see why we have to go see them so often."_

_"It's one of Mom's favorite plays," Zuko explained. "Right, Mom?" Ursa nodded, smiling at her son. "At least the battle was done right. It's my favorite part! It was so awesome when the Dragon Emperor defeated the Water Spirit," Zuko continued, chattering excitedly. _

_ "Zuko, you and I should reenact the fight scene! I'll be the Dragon Emperor, and you'll be the Water Spirit." _

_"Why do you get to be the Dragon Emperor? I'm older! You're only six! I should be the Dragon Emperor!" Zuko complained. _

_"But I'm younger, so you have to let me win."_

_"Ugh, fine," Zuko grumbled. They both got into mock fighting stances. Azula had only just begun her firebending training, while Zuko had a year of experience. _

_"Wretched water spirit! Now that I've escaped your curse and regained my true nature, you shall pay for your trickery!" Azula quoted._

_"Have you learned nothing from your time amongst the mortals? By threatening me, you invited your own doom!" Zuko replied in his deepest voice. _

_They moved around, pretending to fight with fire and water. Then Azula knocked Zuko to the ground. "Nooo! Curse you, foul dragon!"_

_They collapsed on the sand, laughing._

I am the Dragon Emperor, and I _will _win this fight.

"I'm sorry it has to end this way, brother," I say, taking off my cloak.

"No you're not," he says, taking up that strange firebending stance of his. Well, at least he's honest.

It's no wonder my father liked me better. After all, I was the firebending prodigy. I was strong and talented.

Mother might have loved Zuko more than she loved me, but I was Father's favorite.

_"How was your day, Azula?" Ozai asked as the family sat around the dinner table. _

_"During training today, Master Kunyo said I was holding my arms too far apart for one of my forms. I told him that's how you get the biggest fire blast! He didn't care. He wanted me to do the form the way he does it. The dumb way. So when he had his back turned, I set his pants on fire!" Azula answered excitedly. _

_"Hm," Ozai mused. "Your teacher sounds like a fool. I'll have him sent to the colonies."_

_"Serves him right! What a dummy!" Azula cried gleefully._

_Zuko looked over sharply. He quite liked Master Kunyo. "He's not a dummy!" Zuko contradicted. "He just thinks that proper firebending has to start-"_

_"Zuko!" Ozai slammed his hand on the table. Zuko jumped, terror written on his face. "How _dare_ you lecture your sister on firebending! Despite being a year younger, how many more forms has she mastered than you?"_

_"Fourteen," Zuko responded quietly, looking down at his plate. _

_"When you were born, we weren't sure if you were a bender at all. You didn't have that _spark _in your eyes," Ozai said, glaring. "I planned to cast you from the palace. How embarrassing for a prince of the Fire Nation to have a non-bender as his firstborn! Lucky for you, your mother and the fire sages pleaded with me to give you a chance. Azula, on the other hand, never needed that kind of luck. She was born lucky. You were lucky to be born."_

Destiny has always been on my side. True power is something you're born with. I was born with that power.

I take a deep breath and punch. Blue fire spills from my fists, beautiful and bright. Zuko sends a blast of his own. He's improved; I have to admit, but I am still better. I will always be better. Quitters and losers are just that – they will never win.

_Zuko moved around the room, fighting invisible enemies with the dagger his Uncle had given him after the Fire Nation had breached the great wall of Ba Sing Se, the capital of the Earth Kingdom. _

_"You waste all your time playing with knives. You're not even good," Azula said scornfully. She dearly wanted that dagger. All that Uncle Iroh had sent _her_ was a stupid doll. _

_ "Put an apple on your head and we'll find out how good I am," Zuko retorted, glaring. _

_ Azula just rolled her eyes and jumped off the chair she was sitting on to talk to her brother. "By the way, Uncle's coming home."_

_ "Does that mean… we won the war?"_

_ "No, it means Uncle's a quitter _and _a loser." _

_ "What are you talking about? Uncle's not a quitter!" Zuko defended. _

_ "Oh yes he is. He found out his son died, and he just fell apart. A real general would stay and burn Ba Sing Se to the ground. Not lose the battle and come home crying," Azula mocked. _

_ "How do you know what he should do? He's probably just sad his only kid is gone. Forever," Zuko said, looking down at his dagger sadly._

_ Just then, Ursa walked into the room. "Your father has requested an audience with Fire Lord Azulon. Best clothes, hurry up." Zuko ran off. _

_"Fire Lord Azulon. Can't you just call him grandfather? He's not exactly the powerful Fire Lord he used to be. Someone will probably end up taking his place soon," Azula said. _

_"Young lady! Not another word!" Ursa reprimanded. Azula resisted the urge to roll her eyes and left. But not before she heard her mother say, "What is wrong with that child?"_

Mother just doesn't understand, _Azula thought._ Grandfather is weak. Father is strong. It's obvious that he should be Fire Lord. The Fire Nation would be sure to win the war with him as leader. And he's so much more ambitious than Uncle. All _he_ cares about is tea.

_The family met in the throne room. Azulon sat there. He was old and weary, but he still had a ruthless gleam to his eye. _

_ "Greetings, father," Ozai said, bowing. His wife and children bowed in turn, before kneeling respectfully on the floor. _

_ "Prince Ozai," Azulon acknowledged. "What is it you wanted to speak to me about?"_

_ "I simply thought you would like to see your grandchildren. You're so often busy," Ozai explained. Azulon's frown never budged. _

_ "I hope their studies are progressing," Azulon said. "The Fire Nation needs strong leaders."_

_ "Zuko," Ozai suddenly said._

_ Zuko looked at his father in surprise. "Yes, Father?"_

_ "How was it that Great-grandfather Sozin was able to win the battle of Han Tui?"_

_"Great-grandfather won because…" Zuko trailed off. He didn't know the answer. _

_Azula answered the question. "Because even though his army was outnumbered, he cleverly calculated his advantages. The enemy was downwind, and there was a drought. Their defenses burned to a crisp in minutes."_

_"Correct, my dear," Azula glowed with his praise. "Now. Would you show Grandfather the new moves you demonstrated to me?"_

_Azula stood and took her stance. Performing a series of complicated movements, she sent out a great blast of fire. She was truly a talented bender, especially for her age. Even at eight years old, she had already mastered a lot of complicated bending forms. _

_Ozai gave a slight smile. His plan was going perfectly. Azulon would have to give him the birthright now._

_Azula continued to demonstrate her moves, which were both graceful and powerful. She finished with a kick before landing perfectly._

_"She's a true prodigy. Just like her grandfather, for whom she's named," Ozai praised. _

_Azula took her place beside Zuko again. "You'll never catch up," she whispered to him. _

_"I'd like to demonstrate what I've been learning," Zuko said suddenly, standing. Ozai frowned. Zuko performed the same maneuvers as his sister did before, but his motions were sloppy and weak. He tried to kick, but ended up falling instead. _

_Azula smirked. _Zuko is such a dum-dum,_ she thought. _

_Ursa went to comfort her son. "I failed," Zuko muttered. _

_" No. I loved watching you. That's who you are Zuko. Someone who keeps fighting even though it's hard."_

_A slight pang hit Azula. _

My father was very proud of me. I worked hard to please him, to make him proud that I was his daughter. We were alike in ruthlessness. If only I were the firstborn. Then I could have been by his side as he began his reign as Phoenix King, Supreme Leader of the World.

My own mother thought I was a monster. I didn't really care when she disappeared though. There was just one less person there to criticize me.

_"Dad's going to kill you!" Azula said in a sing-song voice, walking into Zuko's room. "Really, he is."_

_ "Ha-ha, Azula. Nice try," Zuko said._

_ Fine. Don't believe me. But I heard everything." Azula explained. She had been hiding behind the curtains when Ozai spoke to his father. Ozai had asked Azulon to make _him_ the next in line, instead of his brother, who had no bloodline – his only son had just recently died. Azulon however, was angry. He wanted to punish Ozai – make him know the pain of losing the firstborn. So he ordered Ozai to kill his son. _

_ "Stop it. You're lying. Dad would never do that to me," Zuko said, gripping the sheets on his bed. The truth was… Ozai was willing to kill his son, if it meant that he would become Fire Lord when Azulon died. _

_ "Father would never do what to you? What is going on here?" Ursa asked, walking into the room._

_ "I don't know," Azula said innocently_

_ Ursa wasn't fooled. "It's time for a talk." She grabbed Azula's arm and led her out of the room into the empty corridor. "Spill it, Azula."_

_ "Well… I accidentally overheard Grandfather talking to Daddy in the throne room." Azula told her mother what she had heard. Ursa couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was horrified. _

_ "Oh, Mommy! I'm so scared for Zuko! You don't think Daddy would really do something like that, do you?"_

_ Ursa said nothing, but left without a word._

_ Azula smirked. She knew that Ursa would try to help her precious son. But there wouldn't be anything she could do. Refusing orders coming directly from the Fire Lord would be treason. _

_ But Azula never expected the true outcome. Zuko lived, Ursa disappeared without a trace, Azulon died in his sleep, and Ozai became Fire Lord. _

_ Late that night, Ursa stole into Azula's room. She was sleeping peacefully. Ursa cried, knowing that she probably would never see her children again. Bending down, she kissed Azula on the cheek._

_ The next day, she was gone. _

_ "Where's Mom?" Zuko asked, running into the room in panic. Azula was there, holding Zuko's dagger. _

_"No one knows. And by the way, Grandpa died last night."_

_"I don't believe you. You're sick! And give me my knife back!"_

_"Who's going to make me? Mom?"_

Mother had left without saying goodbye. Not that I cared. It was all for the better. After all, Father did become Fire Lord. She didn't care about me, I didn't care about her. She left in order to save Zuko's life. Would she have ever done that for me?

Love is for fools. Emotions are for the weak.

_Never show emotion. Never falter. Never show weakness. _

Flip, turn, punch, kick. Perfect, flawless motions. I can be nothing else.

My fire overpowers his, and a wall of blue fire shoots by his body. I think I've won, but when the fire clears, he's still standing there.

I send another wave of fire but he parts it down the middle. His movements are precise, his face calm.

I barely recognize him anymore.

His fire comes like a roaring dragon. I avoid it. I am quick, nimble, and agile. He can't land a hit. He uses his fire to shield himself, but never to attack. I run circles around him, using my fire to propel me. It's like flying.

But suddenly there's a swirl of orange flames, and I am knocked off my feet.

I gasp, staring at the ground. How is this possible?

"No lighting today?" Zuko shouts. "What's the matter? Afraid I'll redirect it?"

A great rage fills me. He's mocking me. How _dare _he! "Oh, I'll show you lightning!"

Icy fire courses through my veins. I turn the energy into brilliant light, crackling, sparkling, and deadly. Just like Lo and Li taught me.

_Azula takes a deep breath, calming herself. She feels the familiar spark of energy in her blood and directs it through her body. It gives her a great thrill to be able to control such power. _

_The lightning crackles to life, cutting through the air with a hiss as Azula wields it with graceful, controlled movements. _

_Once she has gotten just the right amount of energy, she releases, and the lightning bolt cuts through the sky._

_"Almost perfect," Li says._

_"One hair out of place," Lo added. _

_"Almost isn't good enough," Azula hissed. _

Those traitors. Even my old mentors couldn't be trusted. And Mai and Ty Lee, my childhood friends, ended up backstabbing me in the end.

_Azula and Ty Lee jumped off from the cable car. Azula was furious – because of Mai, the prisoners (and her brother) had gotten away._

_The guards had quickly grabbed Mai as soon as she stopped fighting, holding her arms behind her back. _

_"Leave us alone," Azula commanded. The guards nodded and bowed, backing away from the friends. _

_Azula studied her friend, eyes narrowed and calculating. Mai stared defiantly at her, eyes as sharp as the daggers she carried. Ty Lee looked from side to side, hands clasped worriedly, hoping that her friends wouldn't fight, because she didn't know which side she would choose. _

_"I never expected this from you," Azula said. "The thing I don't understand is, why? Why would you do it? You _know _the consequences."_

_"I guess you just don't know people as well as you think you do," Mai said coolly. "You miscalculated. I love Zuko... more than I fear you."_

_Azula's face twisted in anger. "No, _you _miscalculated! You should have feared me more!" She prepared to strike Mai took out her daggers, prepared to strike._

_Azula lunged, but suddenly, Ty Lee leaped out and blocked her chi points, reducing Azula's limbs to jelly and making it impossible to firebend. Mai's eyes were wide. Ty Lee looked shocked – her split-second decision had surprised everyone – even Ty Lee herself. _

_Azula gasped, falling face first into the ground._

_"Come on! Let's get out of here!" Ty Lee said, grabbing Mai's arm. But it was too late. The guards had surrounded them._

_"You're both fools!" Azula shrieked._

_"What shall we do with them, Princess?" a guard asked, lifting her to her feet and supporting her._

_Azula looked at them with anger. Mai and Ty Lee looked back, wondering if they had ever really been friends at all._

_"Put them somewhere I'll never have to see their faces again, and let them rot!"_

Zuko took a deep breath. My lightning was useless against him, thanks to my tea-loving fuddy-duddy of an uncle. But then, at the corner of my eye, I spotted that waterbender peasant girl.

If I couldn't hurt him with lightning, then I would try something else.

I let the lightning loose.

"Nooo!" Zuko shouts, leaping to catch the lightning before it was too late. Somehow, he manages to take in the lightning and redirect it. But the damage is done. His body spasms, electricity rippling through his system.

"Zuko!" The girl shouts, running towards him. I cut her off with a bolt of lightning, followed by a wall of fire.

I laugh. It's time to show her what true power is like.

I fire blast after blast, bolt after bolt. She ducks behind a pillar to dodge the flames. Hmph. Pathetic.

"Zu-zu, you don't look so good," I say mockingly.

The girl sends a gush of water at me, but I easily dodge it. Was she really going to put up a fight? Why did she even bother? She disappears behind a wall and I lose sight of her. I follow behind, and she comes out, holding some chains in her hands. As if those would stop me. My fire is hot enough to melt metal.

"There you are, filthy peasant," I snarl.

She sends her pathetic little water whips at me and I am prepared to end her when suddenly… I can't breathe.

She has encased us in ice, using the water moving in the grilles underneath us. I can't move. Melting some parts of the ice, she ties my arms to the grilles with the chains. Then she releases the water.

I gasp for breath, struggling as she tightens the chains.

No.

I couldn't have been defeated.

Why had all these things happened? To me?

I had the perfect life. My father loved me.

He did love me right?

He hated Zuko. Zuko was weak. Flawed. A traitor. But I had always stood by his side… and slightly behind.

_"You can't treat me like this! You can't treat me like Zuko!"_

And yet… Zuko had everything. His friends – he would defend them, even if it meant he would die.

What was that like?

_"What are you doing here?" Azula was shocked, seeing the visage of her mother in the mirror._

_"I didn't want to miss my own daughter's coronation," Ursa said. _

_ "Don't pretend to act proud. I know what you really think of me, you think I'm a monster," Azula said, looking down angrily. _

_"I think you are confused. All your life you've used fear to control people. Like your friends, Mai and Ty Lee."_

_"What choice do I have?" she shouted, turning around to speak to no one. "Fear is the only reliable way. Even you fear me."_

_"No. I love you Azula. I do." _

_"No, you don't!" The mirror shattered, and tears dropped down like glass onto the floor. _

I looked at the metal I was chained to. I could still melt it. Why was I crying? I could still fight. Blue fire spilled from my mouth.

I paused, still gasping, and suddenly, in the water, I saw my mother.

"Stop this, Azula," she said. "This isn't your destiny. Please listen to me. I love you."

_Shut up. Shut up! _

I didn't need her love. I just needed power. The throne was my destiny.

_This isn't over, Zuko. I don't deserve this. You will pay for what you have done. I _will_ have what is rightfully mine, and no one – not even Mother, can stop me. _

* * *

**Please review! Constructive criticism is welcome. : )**


End file.
